


Here's A Challenge

by sleepingdragon



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Avengers
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingdragon/pseuds/sleepingdragon





	Here's A Challenge

Here's a challenge to everyone. I've looked through every single Avengers story and have found only one crossover parenting story. It was Tony Stark being Xander's dad and Xander being engaged to Loki. My challenge is for someone to write a story that has Steve Rogers(Captain America) and Bruce Banner(the Hulk) being the parent of one or more of the Sunnydale gang. I'm trying my hand at this myself but, I wanted to see what ya'll could come up with.


End file.
